


look through the curtains

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Broadway Cast), Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: BMC BROADWAY CAST, BUT they act like the movie characters cause the movie is superior, Connor Lives AU, F/F, M/M, MICHAEL WEARS AN OPERATION SHA LA LA SHIRT, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Sex Toys, Modern Day Heathers AU, Squip AU, bold of you to assume I can write that shit, brooke is a cheerleader too, but obviously no sex scenes, cause I like carrie hope fletcher shes pretty, cause I like love in hate nation, christine is on flag line!, connor and jared are in college!, connor cut just hair neck length and wears a sweet leather jacket, connor is just sheila nail that’s it, he has a black cat named luna, he’s on drum line!, i live in suburban florida our mall is shit compared to that, jake is also on football cause of course he is, jared studies some computer thing and connor is studying english, jeremy and jared are cousins!, jeremy fuckin loves sailor moon, michaels spencers gifts dude is here too, nate “nato” obenkreiger is mentioned as their cousin too, rich is is marching band, road trip road trip, squipped, stan will roland, the only reason rich is in marching band is because I like projection, they go on an epic killer quest to save the neighboring schools, this is gonna be a mess, west end veronica sawyer, yall stop sleeping on wrol jeremy and britton jake smh, yes I looked up a map of menlo park mall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Rich? Richie what’s up?” Michael asked, his voice laced with concern.“I know what’s happening. I don’t like it.” Rich gasped, starting to sob.“Richie, please, tell us what’s wrong so we can help.”“The band, the cheerleaders, the team…” Rich started. “They’ve been squipped.”
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: ||My favorite fics||





	1. Chapter 1

The kid next to rich absentmindedly gestured a small cup of water to Rich, muscle memory filling in the rest.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Rich said, shaking his head. The kid shrugged and started drinking the water that was given to them by the band moms. Rich sighed, fanning himself. The heavy marching band uniforms always made him sweat too much.

Rich stared at the field before him. It was a Friday night, and Friday nights meant football games. Don’t get him wrong, Rich loved football games. He loved the high energy, the fun stand tunes they played, the jokes they made with their director about how bad their football team is, the high energy of the crowd when they play halftime, and how at the end of the day you’re tired but can’t stop laughing. Rich was so glad he decided to rejoin band.

But something felt off. Normally, the band was loud and chatty, telling jokes, yelling dumb chants, and even throwing around random toys that some trumpet player would bring. But today, they were eerily quiet. They were just sitting on the bleachers.

“Hey!” A voice called out. The voice belonged to Ami Lawrence, the head drum major of their band. She made a dropping hand motion with her hand, signaling that she wants the drum line to play Drop.

Rich sighed and picked up his sticks, positioning them over his tenor drum set. He noticed that the rest of the kids in drum line looked a bit more… attentive.

The drum line played their piece, which confirmed Rich’s suspicion that something was off. Normally when the drums played a tune, the rest of the band would go absolutely nuts, jumping around and yelling “Hey!” at specific parts of the tune. But they just stood still.

Rich jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder and say his name. He turned to see Christine Canigula, wearing her bedazzled flag line outfit. She almost looked unrecognizable, because her hair wasn’t in her usual half ponytail.

“Have you noticed something’s off?” She asked, looking visibly worried. Rich let out a breath.

“Thank god, I thought I was going insane.” He chuckled. 

“I can’t figure it out. You go get Jeremy and Michael, and I’ll go get Brooke. Meet near the concession stand on the home side. Maybe they can help.” Christine stated. Rich nodded.

Rich went up to their director, Mr. Goff, and asked if he can go use the bathroom. Mr Goff gave him the usual “Not too long.” Rich nodded and took off.

He ran towards the home side of the field, quickly bee lining to the student section. No one questioned the sweaty band kid running through the bleachers like a mad man, it’s a regular occurrence.

As he reached the student section, he frantically looked for the familiar boys. Finally, at the top of the bleachers, he spotted a boy with the famous patched hoodie, and the boy next to him wearing the large varsity jacket that belonged to his football playing boyfriend. He quickly ran up to them, stumbling over his own feet as he did.

“No, dude, Scarlett Witch is obviously the strongest Avenger.”

“Did you pay attention to Endgame? It’s obviously Captain Marvel. She split that ship in half using nothing but her powers!”

“MICHAEL!”

Jeremy and Michael were silenced from their nerd conversation, quickly turning their heads to the shorter boy. Michael immediately shot up from his seat, noting from his tone of voice that something was wrong.

“Richie? What’s up?” Michael asked, instantly at his side.

“Somethings up with the band. They’re acting all silent and not responding to people and it’s worrying me and Christine.”

“That’s weird. Let me go check it out-“ Michael was interrupted by a collective wince from the kids around him. They whipped their heads to the field to see which player got hurt.

Jake was injured. Bad.

“SHIT!” Jeremy yelled, barreling past Rich and Michael. The two boys looked at each other, and quickly followed the shorter, chubbier boy.

Jeremy sprinted through the crowd, and ran towards the gate, beelining to where the doctor was with Jake, on the bench.

“Rich!” A voice yelled.

Rich turned around to see Christine running up to him, Brooke following her, in her cheerleading outfit.

“The band has been acting weird too?” Brooke asked. “The rest of the Cheerleaders have been super weird too.”

“Wait, it’s not just the band?” Rich questioned, a look of bewilderment on his face. Brooke nodded.

“Dude, the opposite team has been stupid tough, too.” Jake simply said, causing the group to turn around to face him

“And it’s crazy weird. Westerburg usually sucks, like, more than usual. Maybe it’s because the linebacker and quarterback died.” Jake sighed. Jeremy softly placed his hand in Jake’s.

“I noticed that before the game, the other girls were acting like normal, but after that first water break, something seemed… off.” Brooke explained. That’s when it clicked for Rich.

“Wait. Was there something in the water? Is that what happened?” Rich asked. “Thank god I didn’t drink it. I don’t trust that water after Devon Sanderson pissed in it.” He wrinkled his nose at the memory.

“Same, Rich. We need to check that out.” Christine explained. Rich nodded, and they head over to the band stands.

Once they arrived, they immediately head towards the water. “What’s with the green tint?” Christine asked.

“They said they replaced the water with Gatorade.” A band mom explained. Rich grabbed a cup, but immediately recoiled once he touched it.

“Fuck! That hurt!” Rich yelled, who received a stern look from the band mom for swearing.

“What happened?” Christine asked.

“The water! It…” Rich trailed off, reaching an explanation.

No. It can’t be.

“I know what’s happening.” Rich said. He ran to where the others stood.

“What? Rich, you’re scaring me!” Christine yelled back.

Rich was out of breath when he reached his friends, tears starting to escape.

“Rich? Richie what’s up?” Michael asked, his voice laced with concern.

“I know what’s happening. I don’t like it.” Rich gasped, starting to sob.

“Richie, please, tell us what’s wrong so we can help.”

“The band, the cheerleaders, the team…” Rich started. “They’ve been squipped.”

“WHAT?” The group yelled. Jeremy started to hyperventilate, his grip on Jake tightened.

“We need to investigate the other side. See if they started it.” His voice still wavered, but spoke with certainty.

The group nodded. They ran back into the stands, dodging behind the bleachers. Their steps were erratic, and breathing jagged. It was all happening again. This is all too real.

As they reached halfway to the opposing team, they got a little sidetracked.

“Shit!” Two voices yelled, one belonging to Rich. Him and the stranger toppled to the ground. Rich looked up at the kid in front of him.

She had short, curly brown hair half tied up into a blue scrunchie. Her mouth was parted, revealing a gap tooth that matched Rich’s, and she wore a Westerburg High shirt tucked into a blue skirt. She store daggers into Rich.

Rich was about to say something, but was interrupted by the girl quickly grabbing the collar of his marching uniform and pinning him to the fence.

“Who are you and why is your band tainting our water?” She spoke.

“No! It’s not me, I swear!” Rich gasped.

“Bullshit.” She spat.

“HEY!” Michael yelled, pulling the girl away from Rich. He quickly ran to the shorter boy, helping him get back on his feet.

“You have no idea what you’re dealing with! I don’t know the source of where it came from, but someone from your school is messing with S.Q.U.I.P.s, and is threatening many people's lives, including their own!” Michael roared. The girl looked taken aback.

The group stayed silent, as they all waited with bated breath for a response from anyone.

The girl nodded. “The name’s Veronica. I need your help with whatever has been making my school act crazy. Those… Squid things?”

“Squip,” the group said in unison.

“Those. I want to know why they’re taking over Westerburg and Middle Oak.”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, how do you know it’s the S.Q.U.I.P.s?” Michael asked. Veronica shook her head.
> 
> “I don’t. But it looks like you guys do, so that’s why I need your help. You guys at least have a better sense of what’s going on better than me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the end of last chapter seemed rushed, I was watching the season 1 finale of sailor moon while writing and was trying to write in between my tears

“What do you mean, ‘Taking over?’” Brooke asked. The way Veronica said that, made this sound like an apocalypse situation.

Veronica sighed. “Everyone over at Westerburg has been acting totally bogus.” Everyone looked kind of confused. Rich looked over at Michael, who whispered back ‘Weird. Acting weird’. Rich nodded.

“And I have a friend over at Middle Oak, and when I asked her about it, she responded saying the same thing has been happening there, too.” Veronica continued.

“Wait, how do you know it’s the S.Q.U.I.P.s?” Michael asked. Veronica shook her head.

“I don’t. But it looks like you guys do, so that’s why I need your help. You guys at least have a better sense of what’s going on better than me.”

The group looked at each other. “Give us a minute,” Christine said. The rest nodded their heads and quickly formed a huddle.

“Do you really think they’re Squipped?” Brooke asked.

“Brooke. Look at how they’re acting. No offense, but the cheerleaders aren’t usually that good.” Michael responded.

“None taken.”

“And Westerburg. There’s no way the linebacker and quarterback weighed down that team so much that their team is suddenly god tier. Shit, I can’t tell you the last time I got a football related injury.” Jake rambled.

“Oh, by the way, how’s your arm doing?” Jeremy asked.

“Pretty good.”

“Also, how do you explain the green tint to the water? Gatorade my ass.” Christine interjected.

“Yeah. Gatorade doethn’t fucking thock thomeone.” Rich piped up.

“Wait, it shocked you?” Jeremy questioned. Rich nodded.

“Yeah, but it wath dull. I don’t know if its because of my burnths, or becauthe I didn’t fully touch the drink.” 

“Let’s test that theory.” Jeremy immediately turned to Veronica. “Can you take us to the Westerburg band stands?” She simply nodded once.

“Follow me. They’re over there.” She suddenly took off, leaving the others behind. Jeremy immediately followed the brunette girl, which caused Jake to follow his boyfriend, which led to the rest of the crew to sprint after the three.

Veronica led the group to the opposite side of the field, to the band brightly decorated in red and white polyester uniforms. Except they weren’t sitting on the bleachers. They were on the track, instruments in hand.

This caused Rich to immediately turn to the scoreboard. A minute left in quarter two.

“Thit! Ith’s almoth halftime!” Rich piped up. Christine swiveled her head to the scoreboard, seeing the same heart-pounding sight. 

The group stopped. “What do we do?” Brooke asked. Rich and Christine looked at each other. 

“Well, we gotta do halftime. Or mithter Goff will never let uth hear the end of thith.” Rich sighed.

“We’ll test varsity jacket kid’s theory on the S.Q.U.I.P.s, and come meet up with us right here when you’re done.” Veronica stated.

Rich and Christine nodded, and took off to retrieve their gear.

“M-my name’s J-Jeremy.”

Rich swiveled up his drum and fastened it to the harness in his overalls, and quickly ran to starting position. Again, the band was concentrated and eerily silent.

The show started as usual, the band marching out onto the field, and they do their little cape salute, and chime right in with their Daft Punk themed show.

But they heard an out of place sound halfway through. Rich quickly swerved around to see the commotion behind their band. 

The Westerburg Band was marching onto the field. In the middle of their halftime show. 

As Rich was trying to figure out what the hell is going on, A Westerburg quarterback T-Boned him out of nowhere.

The rest was muffled. Most of the band kept playing, but the Westerburg band tried to play alongside them, and the football players were tackling random Middleborough kids.  
Rich just lied there, his body not wanting to get up. The sounds of the high schoolers melded into one, confusing sound that Rich was being forced to listen to. But a loud, piercing voice broke that noise that the shorter boy was getting accustomed to.

“RICHIE!”

Michael sprinted up to the shorter boy, quickly strapping the drum off the shorter boy and scooping him into his arms. 

“Jeremy’s theory worked, These guys are squipped, we’re blowing this popsicle stand.” Michael huffed. “Brooke’s getting Christine, and we’re going to the mall so I can deactivate this squipocalypse.”

“Thquipocalypthe?”

Michael chuckled. “Yeah. Apocalypse, but with S.Q.U.I.P.s. You like it?”

“Only you can think up of punths in this thituation.”

Michael laughed and tightened his grip on the shorter boy.

“Wait, if were leaving, I gotta drop off my uniform before I leave, or I’d get in trouble.” Rich piped up. Michael nodded and changed directions to go to the band room. 

The band room was a stark contrast to the scene outside. Calm, cold, and there were only two band moms in the uniform room. That peaceful atmosphere was broken when Michael barreled into the room, panting and a few stray tears on his face.

With the help from the band moms, Rich unfastened his uniform, and quickly hung it on the hanger that had his name written in masking tape. He mumbled something about his drum to the moms, and they nodded their heads and wrote his name down on some sign up sheet. 

The two boys ran out of the band room, and towards Michaels old, tan P.T Cruiser. Michael quickly pulled out his keys, unlocking the car so the crew could quickly slide in. As soon as everyone was in and buckled, Michael took off at an almost dangerous speed, causing the group to slide in their seats.

When they pulled away from the school, everyone could breathe. The crew traveled in stark silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being their heavy breathing and the soft sounds of Bob Marley playing through the radio. The tense attitude was still in the air, though. Michael’s hand was still intertwined with Rich’s, and everyone else was pretty close.

“What are these weird stains back here?” Veronica asked.

“You don’t wanna know.” Michael and Rich simultaneously responded, in perfect unison.

The group fell back into silence again, breathing in the scent of Michael’s Bath and Body Works air freshener, but even that couldn’t mask the scent of lingering weed.

When the group pulled into the Menlo Park Mall, Michael spoke up. “Okay, I got a guy in Spencer’s Gifts that’s my hookup.”

“That explains the weed scent.” Veronica piped up. Michael glared at her from the mirror.

“No, that’s Dustin Kropp. Chaz hooks me up with discontinued retro shit. Let’s hope he still has some red on him.”

“What kind of name is Chaz?” Christine asked herself. Brooke shrugged.

The group hopped out of the ancient car, and paraded into the mall.

“Okay, we gotta go into the Barnes and Noble. This can lead us into the second floor, where we cut through the Gap, then we take a left when we get out of there. Spencer’s Gifts is located in between Vans and snipes.”

“You sure know your way around, mall rat.” Veronica remarked. Rich, again, gave a confused look to Michael. ‘A person who hangs out at the mall a lot.’ Rich nodded.

The group followed Michael’s instructions, quickly arriving at the store. “If Chaz is in the back, I’m gonna walk out.” Christine piped up. 

“I’ll go in. You guys stay out here.” Michael spoke. The group nodded

“I’ll go with!” Rich and Jeremy both spoke up. Michael blinked and nodded.

The three boys walked into the dimly lit store, looking for the employee. The three looked all around the front, through the gaudy Rick and Morty merch, to the occasional shirt with a dick joke on it. Michael sighed.

“He’s probably in the back.” Michael breathed out.

“Eh, we need condomths anywayths.” Rich responded. Michael nodded, and Jeremy had an uncomfortable look on his face.

The three went into the back of the store, the walls adorned with sex toys. All of a sudden, Michael spotted a 26 year old looking guy. He was skinny and dirty blonde, and he had a mullet peeking out of his beanie. “Chaz!” 

Chaz looked up, holding boxes of condoms in his hand. “Yo, Mike, What’s up?” The man drawled out with a heavy New Jersey accent.

“Nothing much, really. Just facing the outbreak of the apocalypse.” Michael responded, his hands in his pockets and rocking his feet.

“What? Like, zombies and shit?” Chaz responded.

Michael shook his head. “Squips. Do you have any Mountain Dew Red?”

Chaz winced. “Sorry dude, I just sold the last of it.”

“What?” The three yelled, in unison. 

“Well, who’s your dealer? Can we get it from him?” Michael hopefully asked. The man shook his head.

“Sorry, broski, that is Confidential Seller Shit. I can’t help you.”

The three looked defeated.

“Can we buy a box of thothe from you?”

-

The group sat in the food court, honestly trying to figure out what to do. Brooke came back to the table, holding two cups of boba tea. She gave the honeydew boba to Christine, and sat down, looking equally as dejected as the rest of her friends.

“You sure he can’t tell us?” Brooke asked. Michael solemnly nodded.

“We can’t give up now! So help me God, I will give you all a motivational speech!” Veronica yelled, causing the group to look up. “Think! Do you guys know anyone that would probably find some on the dark web?”

The group sat there, racking their brains, trying to think of someone, anyone. Then, a small gasp came from someone in the group.

“I may know someone.” Jeremy said.

-

“Are you sure this is it?” Jake asked.

The group stood outside an apartment door, one on the sixth floor. Apartment 645, in the complex near the old diner the kids used to go to.

“It’s what my Dad said. There’s only one way to find out.” Jeremy breathed out. He shakily reached for the doorbell, and rang.

There was some shuffling inside, and silence.

“I t-think we got it w-wron-“ Jeremy started, but was cut off by the door opening.

There stood a man, who looked a bit older than the group, but almost shockingly looked exactly like Jeremy. He was in his underwear and was holding a guitar, probably to be used as a weapon in case it was an intruder. He lowered the guitar when he saw Jeremy.

“What do you nerds want?” The man spoke.

“We need your help, Jared.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared sighed and opened his laptop, which was decorated with a lonely Black Suits sticker, given to him by his cousin, Nato. “What do you need me to look up this time?”
> 
> The group was now huddled in Jared and Connor’s shared apartment. The two sat on their couch, while Jeremy and Jake were settled into the nearby armchair. The rest of the group either sat on the ground, or were standing.
> 
> Michael spoke up. “We need to stop the upcoming apocalypse.”

The two cousins just stared at each other, in the middle of the old apartment building Jared got for a low price, being a broke college student and such. The smell of mold and Febreze wafted through the building, being pierced by the smell of the clean cotton candle from the inside of Jared’s apartment.

“Hang on a sec, kid.” Jared spoke, and slammed the door shut.

“Who is that?” Veronica asked. “Judging by this place, he seems like a bum.”

Jeremy sighed. “That’s my cousin, Jared. He’s kind of an asshole, but he is insane with computers. He told me once he has access to the dark web, so hopefully he can help us find the soda.”

Veronica nodded. The group focused their attention to the door once again, as the lock clicked and swung open. And there stood another man, who seemed like the polar opposite of Jared. He was tall and skinny, and wore a grey button up decorated with little yellow flowers, tucked into a pair of black jeans, while the jeans were tucked into a pair of classic Dr. Martens. He also wore a black leather jacket, which looked like he wore all the time. His hair was a bit above shoulder length, and was a chestnut brown. His lidded, bagged eyes seemed to look surprised when he noticed Jeremy.

“What’s up, Jeremy?” He asked, seeming to step to the side to let the group in.

“Hi, Connor.” Jeremy exhaled.

-

Jared sighed and opened his laptop, which was decorated with a lonely Black Suits sticker, given to him by his cousin, Nato. “What do you need me to look up this time?”

The group was now huddled in Jared and Connor’s shared apartment. The two sat on their couch, while Jeremy and Jake were settled into the nearby armchair. The rest of the group either sat on the ground, or were standing.

Michael spoke up. “We need to stop the upcoming apocalypse.”

The two college boys stared at him, a look of surprise on their face. “What?” Connor asked, closing his copy of The Rest Of Us Just Live Here by Patrick Ness. 

“Do you remember that thing that happened to me at the beginning of junior year?” Jeremy asked. Jared nodded.

“Yeah, the S.Q.U.I.P. They’re all over the dark web, dingus.”

“Kids at Westerburg spiked our water with them at the football game.”

Jared inhaled. “That doesn’t sound good.”

Veronica made a tch sound. Connor nodded his head toward her. “Who’s she?”

“Veronica. The S.Q.U.I.P.s have taken over Westerburg and Middle Oak. I’m afraid they’re trying to get to Middleborough again.” She spoke up, leaning against the wall. The two sucked in a breath.

“My sister goes to Middle Oak.” Connor stated, nonchalantly. “Zoe Murphy.”

Veronica shrugged. “I haven’t heard of her. I can ask my friend that goes there.”

Connor nodded. “How do we stop them?” Jared asked.

“Mountain Dew Red.” Rich piped up.

“I have a dealer at Spencer’s Gifts that usually hooks me up with some, but he won’t tell me where I get it from.” Michael sighed.

Jared started clacking away on his laptop. “What’s his name?”

“Chaz Wright.” 

A beat of silence, filled by the sounds of Jared’s fingers flying on the keyboard. “Found his profile.”

“What profile?” Christine questioned.

“Miller’s Tradeposts. It’s a trading site on the dark web where collectors get their shit.” Jared explained, stretching out his back. Michael and Veronica chuckled.

“Like Miller’s Outposts? The old clothing store from the 90’s?” Michael asked, a small smile on his face. Jared nodded.

“I can either message him, but I don’t have anything to trade, or browse his activity to see what he’s up to.” Jared spoke, mostly to himself.

The room, again, fell into silence as they listened to the rhythm of the keyboard. The T.V. was muted, but seemed to be playing an episode of Parks & Recreation.

After what seemed like forever, Jared spoke up. “I found his guy.” 

The group snapped their heads to the boy with the computer. “What’s his name?” Michael asked.

Jared sucked in a breath. “His name is Zavier Hendrick. He says he has like, 17 bottles of the original Red.”

“That’s great, we can go drive and pick it up tonight! What’s his address?” 

Jared sighed, and removed his glasses to clean them with his shirt. 757 Gulf Street. Pasadena, California.”

A collective groan rang through the living room. “Is there anyone nearby who would have some?” Jeremy questioned.

The clacking resumed, then Jared sighed. “No.”

“Well, fuck it, we gotta drive to California.” Veronica huffed. Michael laughed in response to the curly haired girl’s statement. “Hey, what’s your damage, dude?”

“Do you know how much gas costs? Hotels? Food? Not to mention, I don’t think our parents would be keen with us driving cross country for fucking Mountain Dew, considering we have school and shit.”

“You do realize we’re dealing with the goddamn apocalypse? I’d rather flunk my classes than to see my friends and family turn into mindless zombies!”

“You want to pay for a cross country road trip? Be my guest. This isn’t The Lightning Thief, money exists! Where are we gonna find the money to drive around 2,000 miles?”

“I can drive you guys.” The group turned their heads to the couch to see Connor, with his hand slightly raised. “My parents are loaded. Plus, we could always sleep in the car.”

“What about your classes?” Jared asked his boyfriend. Connor shrugged.

“I can take the tests online. Okay, who’s in?” 

Veronica immediately shot her hand in the air. The rest of the group seemed hesitant, not knowing if they should go through with this. Jared sighed, and raised his hand.

“I feel like i’m supposed to go” He chuckled.

“I need permission from my parents.” Christine said. The rest of the group nodded.

“But they aren’t going to let us go. Drive to the other coast of the country? During a school week?” Brooke piped up.

“Just lie.” Jared said, taking a swig of Dr. Pepper.

“Yeah, like that has helped anyone.” Connor replied, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

“Just say it’s for a cheerleading tournament!” Christine answered, slightly nudging Brooke’s arm.

“Okay, am I going to have to drive you guys to all of your houses to ask your parents?” Connor asked, who was met with simultaneous nods from the kids.

He sighed, stretching his back. “Alright, who’s car am I driving?”

-

Almost three hours later, the group was at the last kid’s house. They decided to take Michael’s car, since Connor didn’t have a car on him, and would have to go back to his parent’s place. Which he did not want to do.

Every window was rolled up, and Connor brought five air fresheners to mask the strong scent of weed in Michael’s car. Relapse, he explained. The AUX cord was plugged into Connor’s phone, which was open to a Lo-Fi hip hop stream.

After almost 45 minutes, Jeremy and Jake stepped out of the Heere household. They both had a backpack, and a duffle bag. The trunk swiftly opened and closed, and the two rejoined the group in the car.

“Is that everyone?” Connor asked, looking through the rearview mirror. The kids nodded. He nodded and pulled up Google Maps onto his phone, typing in the address of the soda dealer.

Calculating Route.., it displayed, illuminating the dimly lit car.

Found the Quickest Route to 757 Gulf Street. Pasadena, California.

Head West on Monmouth St. towards Pearl St. the GPS chirped out in it’s monotonous voice.

With a quick shift on the pedals, the group was on their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HERE WE GO, the stories finally gonna get interesting. Please keep in mind I have NOT visited legit ANY OF THE PLACES I have written. I live in Florida. I think the only place im gonna write about that I Have visited is Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, but even then it was only for like two and a half days on a band trip. so, if you're from ANY of these places, im sorry.


End file.
